Conch Shell Thief
Whoever has stolen the conch shell for a certain reason is the main antagonist of the computer game Freddi Fish 3: The Case of the Stolen Conch Shell. Because of this, a Conch Festival under the sea, hosted by Luther's uncle Blenny cannot start without it, precluding happiness from the fish, and because Blenny is the grand, exalted keeper of the conch, he is the prime suspect for the festival not starting, thus landing him in jail. Either of the following creatures who was present when it happened is the thief, depending on the lost object. *Gill Barker *Claw *Nadine the Narwhal *Rosy Pearl *Pierre the Tailor *Horst Fedders Because the three golden pipes for the conch were missing for some reason, Blenny's dog-fish, Old Soggy, cannot sniff out the thief, so Freddi and Luther have to find the three pipes. Once they find the pipes, Old Soggy sniffs out the thief, landing them in a bad guy's hideout. Freddi then warns him of the thief (who is carrying a bag and the conch), so Soggy then chases him/her away. At one point, Luther greedily snatches a jewel (which is bait to imprison anyone who took it), thus getting him locked in a cage. Freddi then has to use a chisel to get a red, blue, or green jewel to match the color of the light over the key to the cage and free him. When she does, she tells him to put the jewel back. When they do, the thief drops his or her bag and gasp in surprise over an unknown item. Afterward, as certain fish, including suspects, are complaining over the festival not starting, Freddi and Luther protest on Uncle Blenny's behalf, declaring him innocent. Then they find a particular item in the bag. When the item proves either of six certain sea folk to be the thief, either will deny it, saying it could be anyone else's certain item. Old Soggy then bites him or her on the tail or anywhere like that. "Oh no?" Freddi asks him or her. He or she then confesses and admits his or her reason, but Freddi then explains the problem with it. Then he or she repents and gives Uncle Blenny back the conch, and the fish who blamed Uncle Blenny apologize too. In the background, whichever suspect is the thief gets patted on the back by someone else throughout the credits, while the rest cheer with the other fish; however, in a closing narration, the perpetrator is convicted of violating a certain penal code and given a certain sentence, and then the case is closed. Either Suspect's Fate Gill Barker If the item is a cane, Gill is the thief. He admits he stole the Conch because on the day of the Founder's Day Festival, nobody comes to his carnival, meaning that he makes no money. Freddi asks him what money is compared to the happiness that the festival brings to his friends and neighbors, and tells him that no matter what makes stealing it seem right, it is still wrong. Remorseful, Gill states that while there are winners and losers, he doesn't feel like a winner. He then gives Uncle Blenny back the conch shell with an apology. For not only having stolen the Conch, but for being excessively greedy in violation of penal code 214, he is sentenced to silently work in the library for 4,672 hours as a public service. Claw If the item is a claw-shaped boxing glove, Claw is the thief. His confession is that he had been forced into it by bigger, meaner bullies in his club than he himself is. He is told by Freddi that he cannot blame anyone for what he does and that he was still wrong to steal no matter what anyone says to make it seem right. Claw, declaring himself a selfish shellfish, apologizes to Uncle Blenny and gives him back the Conch Shell. His sentence is a year of taking a bullies' ballet remedial class in a tutu and pink ballet slippers due to violating penal code 119 for his "really bad attitude". Nadine the Narwhal If the item is a whale-sized toothbrush, Nadine is the thief. She had stolen it because she had unintentionally knocked it over with her tooth and, fearing it was beyond repair, hid the evidence of her indiscretion when she hid the three pipes. Freddi tells her that when we do something wrong, we have to face up to it, trying to hide it only makes things worse, and what she had done nearly ruined the whole festival. Admitting she should have been honest about everything, Nadine apologizes to Uncle Blenny and gives him back the Conch. Her sentence for her cover-up, later known as the "Narwhalgate Cover-Up" in violation of penal code 121, is many long hours of public service teaching other fish basic dental care. Rosy Pearl If the item is a microphone, Rosy is the thief. Her confession was that it was a real crowd pleaser, and that she'd be more pleasing with the Conch. Freddi tells her off for her selfishness by doing whatever she wanted when it hurt other people. Declaring herself a second-class entertainer, Rosy apologizes to Uncle Blenny and gives the Conch back to him. Her sentence is 4,231 hours of public service teaching humor-impaired fish to be funny for "wrongful conch-napping" in violation of penal code 682. Horst Fedders If the item is a visitor's map, Horst is the thief. He admits that he stole it as both a souvenir and a hearing aid for his granny, but he was unaware that it was "so valuable," but whether or not it was valuable, as Freddi says in her own words, was beside the point. She tells him he was still wrong to steal it, and that his granny would agree with her. Horst asks for forgiveness, apologizes to Uncle Blenny, and gives the Conch back to him. He is convicted on a 525 "Granny Larceny" and is sentenced to writing a new foreign language phrasebook that isn't nearly as silly as the one he had on his trip. Pierre If the item is a spool of thread and a needle, Pierre is the thief. His confession was that it was an ultimate expression of exquisitely good taste and therefore would make a good accessory for his latest and greatest fashion creation. Freddi then tells him that it is not just a decorative ornament and that his talent doesn't give him the right to steal. Feeling "smaller than the krill," Pierre apologizes to Uncle Blenny and gives the Conch back to him. His sentence "for only thinking of himself" by breaking penal code 919, is 4,284 hours of public service sewing hand puppets for underprivileged whales. Category:Video Game Villains Category:Thief Category:Remorseful Category:Liars